Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Jakky101
Summary: All Jacob wanted to do was take a stroll through the woods, but fate had better plans for him. M/M, ECxJB, ONESHOT.


_The rising moon is on the shine  
The blood of scorpios a nine _

_  
Is it safe inside your head  
Songs to serenade the dead  
All along I said I know no enemies  
Mix it up until there are no pedigrees _

Edward was taking his nightly stroll into the thickly wooded area that he'd taken most of his kills in. He was parched to the point of extinction.

He hadn't fed in an prolonged amount of time. While he was proud he could go so long without such a disgusting need for blood, he had to give in now. Now a days he was spending too much time with Bella to simply forget to feed- that was dangerous and wreck less, he should know better by now..

He was jumping from tree to tree like a bat out of hell. His feet barely even touching the branches of the trees he hopped off of every time he jolted himself into the cool air. His hands bracing the trunk of the trees due to the anxious feeling pounding in his chest.

He found a target- or so he thought he did. He jumped down from the moss covered branch and onto the muddy terrain. He didn't find what he was exactly looking for, instead he found..

"_Jacob_." Edward sneered, his expression filled with repulsion.

The shape shifter's body quickly turned so they were facing each other in the eyes.

They held a stare off for at least 5 minutes straight before Jacob decided to break the silence.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The two males were standing at least 10 feet away from each other, but they could still feel the excruciating difference in each other's body temperatures radiate from both of their bodies.

"I was trying to find something to feed off of- but it seems I've found something better." Edward's cold, repulsed expression never wavered, and his stone cold body kept still.

Jacob didn't find Edward's joke to be that funny.. if it was a joke in the first place.

Jacob growled, and took a step forward.

"That isn't funny, _leech_." He spat, his eyes almost literally burning holes into Edward.

Edward smiled that crooked smile of his.

"Who said I was joking?" His eyebrow arched.

Jacob's temper was rising, and this was only adding onto Edward's entertainment.

You could almost see the heat shed from Jacob's tanned skin. His chest was pulsating, as well as his pulse.

Edward was all too aware of how Jacob's heart pace was beginning to speed up, and his pulse was rapidly pounding against his sweating skin. His nostrils flared for a moment, and he took in the new aroma Jacob's body was giving off.

Edward couldn't tear his eyes away from his body. They scanned over Jacob's body, taking everything in at once. _Maybe this would be better than hunting._

Jacob growled deep in his throat, his body tensing.

"_What the hell are you staring at?_" He never liked being stared at.. by anyone. It gave him the willies.

But having a blood sucker stare at him like _this_ gave him more than the willies. It made him want to run off with his tail between his legs and his ears down.

Edward could sense this- and before Jacob had a chance to do anything, he leaped at the tanned boy's figure.

Before Jacob knew it, he was being smashed against the muddy landscape. Edward's fingers maintained a death grip on Jacob's fore arms, pinning them against the ground. His chest was pressing against Jacob's, creating a massive amount of body climate change for the both of them.

Jacob was heaving in and out as Edward shoved his face into the crook of his neck. It was burning hot, to Edward. It felt amazing- it repelled him so much, but at the same time it drew him in like a bug to a flame.

"Get off me!" Jacob managed to yell out.

Edward didn't hear him.

He continued to rub his face against the tender flesh. He breathed in the robust scent, guilt pressing into his _conscious_ as he fully enjoyed all of this. His nose stopped at Jacob's raging pulse, sniffing where the aroma was strong for a few moments. He was surprised he was holding off this long without killing the boy yet.

Edward was going un aware to all the fuss and commotion Jacob was stirring up. He didn't even budge when Jacob tried to kick him in the groin, legs or anything for that matter. It was totally useless.

"What do you think you're doing, Leech?! Get off of me!" Jacob growled, his tone threatening.

Edward began digging his nails into Jacob's arms and thrusting his face into the boy's neck. He could easily be confused with a rabid animal. He was going insane. The smell was too much for him, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it unless he wanted to be hunted down by those mutts.

His chest tightened up as he stopped moving. Jacob followed suit. The two lay there unmoving for a few minutes as if they were predator and prey.

Edward would be the predator, and Jacob would be the prey. That was all too obvious by their current position.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" Jacob's voice was low now.

Edward never moved his face from Jacob's neck. He took in the scent every few moments, just to tease himself.

"Physically violating you- what are _you_ doing?" Edward mumbled those words against Jacob's neck, his breath tickling his neck ever so gently.

Jacob's heart beat raced at that. He didn't know what to think or feel. Was he disgusted? Or..

No, no- that wasn't possible. He mentally shook himself from the thought that he might actually be somewhat enjoying what was happening... no, he wasn't enjoying it. Every part of this was disgusting.. he just.. couldn't move- yeah.

Jacob shut his eyes momentarily as the leech dragged his sharp canine teeth across the submissive one's flesh, a pinching sensation aching across his neck as Edward nearly punctured his skin.

"..D-don't.." Jacob pathetically whined out. He could feel Edward's lips curl into a satisfied smirk at the sound of Jacob's obvious submission.

"Don't worry, I'm not as ignorant as you- I don't make such moronic mistakes." His breath traveled up Jacob's neck to his ear, as he trapped the lobe into his mouth- suckling on the flesh gently- to Jacob's surprise.

Jacob wanted to retaliate at the blatant insult, but the need to move his body or form a coherent sentence was out of his capabilities. All he could manage was a shudder and a soft cry of pleasure, mixed with the obvious and painful humiliation.

"How _pathetic_." Edward mumbled against his ear.

His eyes were still closed, he didn't want to see the monster that was currently invading him and violating his body. Though, as disgusted as he was with what was happening, he was more disgusted that he had no means of wanting to stop the current fiasco.

Edward's lips left the lobe, and once again traveled down to Jacob's heated neck, his pulse was beating as fast as ever, as if it was going to beat right out of his skin. He sniffed along the neck, pressing his lips against the flesh as if to kiss it. His tongue darted out to where he supposedly left the kiss, and trailed his tongue down to Jacob's collarbone, nipping there.

Edward received a few involuntary hitches of breath. He felt his shoulder's being grabbed at roughly, as if pulling him closer. He inwardly smirked, and continued his ministrations.

"..P-please.." Jacob began to slip his hands down Edward's chest, reveling in the hardness of his lightly sculpted chest- he could feel practically every attribute under those damned clothes. His fingers slid under the shirt, slowly pulling it up.

Edward's lips left Jacob, and he leaned up, lifting his arms up as Jacob helped slip the shirt off of him.

"_These_... have got to go." Edward emphasized the word just as his chest was revealed, he suddenly lay his body against Jacob's, moving his hands to Jacob's trousers, maneuvering them ever so gently to release Jacob's obvious arousal from it's unnecessary confinements.

Edward resisted the urge to bite down onto the tender flesh- such a dangerous temptation, he thought. He was almost tempted to just give into it.. this once.

He bared his sharp teeth, pressing them lightly against the skin of Jacob's bare neck as he received a shudder of fear or lust- he couldn't differentiate between the two. He felt his shoulders being tightly grabbed, the body underneath him struggling to push him away as his teeth dug deeper and deeper into the flesh, threatening to break the surface..

"Leech! Stop it.. st-..ahh.. " Jacob was unable to finish his sentence, if he did, he'd probably just moan incoherences even he wouldn't understand. So he dug his dull nails into Edward's impenetrable skin, attempting to stop him.

Edward's fangs nearly broke his skin, but to Jacob's relief, the vampire paused for a moment, and pressed his cold, unbearable lips to his neck, ensuing a kiss.

Finally, Edward slipped a hand to his pants and slipped them off.

Seeing as how neither of them had any damned clothes confining them any longer- he'd take further advances..

Edward pressed his hand into Jacob's heated chest, trailing his dull nails down the sculpted masterpiece of a body, all the while leading down to Jacob's weeping erection. Feeling coy, his hand all but avoided Jacob's dick, passing by it and tracing his fingers over the shape shifter's puckered anus.

"A-Ahh! Leech, don't.. touch there!" Jacob suddenly grunted out, his face flushed.

"I'll do as I please, and if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you would.."

He momentarily paused, as he began to tease Jacob's entrance, agonizingly pushing a finger in.

".._cooperate_."

With that, he shoved the finger in heedlessly.

"Fuck! S-stop!" Jacob's hands gripped the vampire's shoulders and pushed, determined to get away. He kicked and writhed underneath the body that was violating him oh so personally, but yet again, was unsuccessful in his attempts.

He let out numerous groans and grunts as Edward continued to push his finger into his body, stroking him within and continuing his ministrations.

Edward lowered his head to the crook of Jacob's warm neck once more, pressing his lips to the boy's ear.

"Relax... I promise not to hurt you if you .. just.. relax.." He assured the younger one, and he soon felt Jacob's body begin to relax.

Jacob's hands released their grip on Edward's shoulders, and slid down to the leech's waist, gripping firmly as he felt another finger being added. His fingers dug into Edward's hard skin, his breath hitching. Edward pushed and pulled his fingers out at a slow pace, scissoring them to stretch Jacob to his fullest.

Finally, he slipped a third finger in, receiving a grunt from the body underneath him. He pushed his fingers in and out, thoroughly preparing Jacob for what was to come. All the while inhaling the shape shifter's scent, lightly sucking on the brown flesh.

Once he felt he was prepared enough, he slid his fingers out, a throaty growl eliciting from Jacob.

"Are you ready?" Edward whispered against Jacob's neck.

"Y-yes.." Jacob bit his lip, pressing his own head over against Edward's bronze locks.

Their bodies were firmly pressed against one another's, neck's intertwined. Edward slowly pressed his cock against Jacob's entrance, pushing against the ring of muscle that pulsed, nearly driving him mad. Jacob's arms snaked around Edward's back and he pulled himself closer, huddling against the body as he felt his body being penetrated, slowly. His breath quickened, increasingly loud sounds of pain eliciting from him.

"Ugh.. stop, it hurts!" Jacob whined.

Edward lifted his head and placed a soft kiss against Jacob's lips, hushing him momentarily as he completely sheathed himself in the tight, smoldering heat.

"Shh.." He whispered into the kiss, pressing his tongue against those lips, requesting entrance. Jacob's mouth opened eagerly, their tongues meeting and caressing one another- moans traveling back and forth.

Edward suddenly gripped Jacob's painfully hard arousal, slowly stroking it in order to compensate for the pain. He broke the kiss, and Jacob let out a loud moan of ecstasy as he was being torn apart from pleasure and pain, all at once.

Edward continued to stroke him, and gradually started to pull back from Jacob's ass, and pushing back in. He started a slow pace, thrusting himself into the hot body- finally finding that spot that drove Jacob to pure bliss.

"Ohh.. d-do that again.." Jacob managed out, biting his lip so as to keep from making too much noise.

Edward happily obliged, thrusting himself against Jacob's spot once more, driving the boy mad. Their sweaty bodies slid against the other, Edward pounding into Jacob as he found his mouth and took it again- sliding his tongue into his hot mouth, being able to almost taste the screams of pleasure eliciting from Jacob.

"Faster.. harder.." Jacob moaned into Edward's mouth.

Once again, he obliged without question- thrusting himself even faster, almost at a neck break pace. No mere human could with stand this, and this is why he sought out Jacob.

He continued to practically fuck Jacob into paradise, all the while quickening his pace on Jacob's dick, tugging and stroking at it as he pounded into the body writhing beneath him.

They pulled away from the kiss, both on the edge of climax. Jacob's grip tightened on the body above him, strangled cries sounding from his panting mouth. He suddenly caught the smoldering stare as they both rocked against each other, he couldn't bear to pull himself away from it.

Jacob finally broke the stare, and threw his head to the size, tightly shutting his eyes as he felt his climax rising. He bucked against Edward as he was fucked mercilessly. Edward lowered his head, placing his lips against Jacob's neck, sucking on it roughly- the urge to bite was overwhelming.

But he ignored it, he continued to pound relentlessly into Jacob's hot body, his movements now becoming slow as he jerked Jacob, and thrusted into him at once. Time seemed to pass slowly with every hard, slow thrust. At last, Edward thrusted once more, and spilled himself within Jacob.

Jacob muffled his cry of as he too released himself, shooting his seed all over their chests. Edward let out a guttural growl, as he continued to pump himself dry into the body beneath him.

Limp, he pulled himself out, receiving a grunt.

They were both out of breath, too exhausted to say anything. Nothing needed to be said, really- as they say, actions speak louder than words.

And with that, Edward pressed a soft kiss against Jacob's neck and rolled off of him.


End file.
